South book
by Royal Hold'em
Summary: Stan Marsh est maintenant ami(e)s avec Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick et 83 autres personnes.
1. Chapter 1

**J'étais en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre de **boy or girl ? **quand j'ai soudain eut envie d'écrire ça. C'est à dire : une fic facebook. Enfin bref, c'est juste un petit délire qui aura peut-être une suite, mais qui reste de toute façon secondaire. J'espère malgré tout que ça pourrait vous faire sourire. Enfin bref : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Stan Marsh **est maintenant ami(e)s avec **Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick **et 83 autres personnes.

**Kyle broflovski : **j'croyais que tu détestais Facebook ?

**Stan Marsh : **Mais je _déteste _Facebook ! C'est Cartman qui m'a harcelé pour que je m'inscrive. J'ai dû m'avouer vaincu quand il a débarqué dans ma chambre en pleine nuit pour me déballer tous les avantages que j'aurais si je m'inscrivais.

**Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker **et 10 autres ami(e)s aime ça.

**Kenny McCormick : **T'as conscience que c'que tu dis peux être interprété d'une façon…différente ?

**Stan Marsh : **Seulement dans ton esprit, Ken. Heureusement.

**Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski **et 23 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Kenny McCormick : **Mais arrête, c'est pas drôle ! J'ai des images mentales qui me viennent là…

**Clyde Donovan : **Mes yeux sont souillés à jamais.

* * *

**Kenny McCormick : **« _il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a que de feindre ceux que l'on n'a pas. François de La Rochefoucauld. »_

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ouah…Kenny qui sort une phrase niaise…C'est plutôt…

**Wendy Testaburger : **inattendu.

**Bebe Stevens : **mignon.

**Clyde Donovan :** flippant.

**Stan Marsh : **inquiétant.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **gay.

**Token Black : **surprenant.

**Tweek Tweak : **TROP DE PRESSION !

**Craig Tucker : **louche.

**Léopold Stotch : **adorable.

**Anna Faulk, Kevin Stoley **et 10 autres ami(e)s aime ça.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ouais…un peu de tout ça.

**Stan Marsh :** Non mais sérieusement Kenny, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Parfaitement bien. J'ai pas l'droit de dire des trucs pleins de bons sentiments de temps en temps, moi aussi ? C'est ça ?

**Stan Marsh : **Mais non ! C'est pas ça…c'est juste que…t'admettras quand même que venant de TOI, c'est un peu bizarre.

**Kenny McCormick :**…C'est vrai. J'avoue.

**Wendy Testaburger : **Bon vas-y, dit nous plutôt : qui est l'heureuse élue ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Quoi ?

**Bebe Stevens : **Ben oui ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'as balancé cette phrase sans penser à quelqu'un en particulier ! Alors c'est qui ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Ben…c'est-à-dire que…c'est un secret. Voilà.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **C'est bien ce que j'avais dit. C'est gay.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Raconte pas de connerie gros tas !

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Ta gueule sal juif !

**Craig Tucker : **C'est quand même beau de voir qu'ils arrivent a sortir ça jusque sur facebook.

**Kenny McCormick : **« _La haine est l'amour qui a sombré. Sören Kierkegaard »_

**Clyde Donovan, Stan Marsh **et 46 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Kyle Broflovski :**…

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Tu te fous de moi Kenny ?

* * *

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Stan Marsh **à sa famille(femme)

**Eric Théodore Cartman, Clyde Donovan **et 13 autres ami(e)s aime ça.

**Stan Marsh : **Kenny…c'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Enfin, ne soit pas vulgaire ma chérie !

**Bebe Stevens, Léopold Stotch **et 1 autre ami(e) aime ça.

**Stan Marsh :**…C'est pas drôle Ken ! Wendy va encore me faire une crise...

**Kenny McCormick : **Rhooo…t'es pas marrant ! Bon, ok, j'vais arranger ça…

**Clyde Donovan : **J'serais à ta place, j'aurais pas confiance Stan !

**Stan Marsh : **Ouais…je le sens pas.

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Craig Tucker **à sa famille (grand-père)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Tweek Tweak **à sa famille (grand-mère)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Clyde Donovan **à sa famille (grand-mère)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Token Black **à sa famille (grand-père)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Butters Stotch **à sa famille (tante)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Bebe Stevens **à sa famille (oncle)

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Kyle Broflovski **à sa famille (fille)

**Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley **et 78 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Tweek Tweak : **Oh seigneur ! Je suis la grand-mère de Kyle !

**Bebe Stevens : **Attendez…je suis un mec ?

**Token Black : **Y a un truc que j'ai pas pigé. Pourquoi mettre quatre grands-parents ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Ralala…faut vraiment tout vous expliquez ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué : Clyde et Token sont les grands-parents maternels de Kyle, Tweek et Craig les grands-parents paternels. Ensuite, si vous avez bien suivit vous avez pigé que je suis le fils de Tweek et Craig, et Stan, ma femme, la fille de Token et Clyde. J'ai un frère, Bebe, et Stan une sœur, Butters. Mais comme c'est des mal-baisés sans vie, ils ont pas de femme ou de mari. Et finalement, Stan et moi avons eut une splendide petite fille, Kyle !

**Craig Tucker : **Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'on est con. C'était pourtant parfaitement logique !

**Kenny McCormick : **Alors Stan ? Soulagé ?

**Stan Marsh : **Oh oui, beaucoup ! C'est clair que c'était plus facile de faire ça que de simplement effacer notre lien de parenté.

**Wendy Testaburger : **ça veut dire quoi tout ce bordel ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi la femme de Stan ? Et pourquoi je suis même pas dans votre famille ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Oups ! Que je suis con, je t'avais oublié Wendy. Sincèrement désolé ! Je vais remédié à ça.

**Kenny McCormick **a ajouté **Wendy Testaburger **à sa famille (arrière-grand-père)

**Eric Théodore Cartman **et **Kyle Broflovski **aime ça.

**Wendy Testaburger : **…merci beaucoup Kenny.

**Kenny McCormick : **Y a pas de quoi !

* * *

**Clyde Donovan : **HAHAHAHAHAH ! OMG Craig, j'sais pas qui a fait ça mais c'est un génie.

**Craig Fucker : **Ta gueule sal con. C'est pas drôle.

**Tweek Tweak : **Ne t'inquiète pas Craig ! Ça se voit pas tant que ça !

**Craig Fucker : **Mais bien sûr. Je suis sûr que c'est cet enculé de Cartman qui a réussit a me pirater.

**Stan Marsh : **Non.

**Craig Fucker : **Comment ça « non » ?

**Token Black : **Je pense qu'il voulait dire : « Non, c'est pas Cartman ». Mais c'est juste une hypothèse hein !

**Craig Fucker : **On s'en fout. Vas-y Stan, dit moi qui est le sal connard de merde qui a fait cette blague a la con.

**Stan Marsh : **Si je te dis qui c'est, promet moi juste que tu ne le frappe pas, que tu ne le tue pas, que tu ne lui pètes pas un bras/une jambe/une main. Ok ?

**Craig Fucker :**…C'est Kyle c'est ça ?

**Stan Marsh : **O_o. Comment t'as pu deviner ?

**Craig Fucker : **C'est logique. Les seules personne que tu m'aurais demandé de na pas tabasser étaient Kenny et Kyle. Mais comme Kenny est trop con pour pirater un ordinateur…y restait plus que Kyle. Et le fait que j'ai eus une meilleur note que lui en Anglais a dû jouer aussi.

**Kenny McCormick : **Bien joué, inspecteur Fucker.

**Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh **et 78 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Craig Fucker : **Putain ! Y avait combien de connard qui mataient notre conversation ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Je dirais…tout South Park ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Stan ? J'peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as trahis, « super best friend » ?

**Stan Marsh : **C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est Wendy qui m'a dit que je devrais te dénoncer et je voulais pas qu'on se dispute encore une fois, alors…voilà. J'suis désolé !

**Kenny McCormick : **MAIS QUITTE CETTE SALOPE MERDE !

**Eric Théodore Cartman, Craig Fucker **et 11 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Stan Marsh : **…Kenny ?

**Wendy Testaburger : **Pardon ?

**Léopold Stotch : **Oh hamburgers…

**Craig Fucker : **Kyle ? Tu pourrais remettre mon vrai nom ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ta gueule Fucker.

* * *

**Stan Marsh **a inviter dans la conversation **Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman **et** Bebe Stevens.**

* * *

**Stan Marsh : **Kenny est vachement bizarre ces derniers temps…et en plus, j'sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit quand il a traité Wendy de salope.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Il n'a pas totalement tord.

**Stan Marsh : **Hey ! Ne dit pas ça, connard !

**Kyle Broflovski : **Les mecs, je croyais qu'on parlait de Kenny ?

**Bebe Stevens : **Ouais. Même si je ne suis pas un mec, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Autant pour moi.

**Bebe Stevens : **écoute Stan…c'est dur à dire, mais je crois que Kenny n'a pas totalement tord.

**Stan Marsh : **Quoi ? Mais je croyais que Wendy était ton amie !

**Bebe Stevens : **Je parlais du fait que tu devrais l'a quitter !

**Stan Marsh : **Oh. Mais…ça change rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? On est très bien ensemble !

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Arrêtes tes conneries Stan ! Vous rompez toutes les deux semaines, tu ne peux parler à personne sans qu'elle ne te fasse une crise de jalousie et je suis sûr qu'elle te bat si tu ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit !

**Kyle Broflovski : **Tu vois Stan. Même Cartman s'inquiète pour toi.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

**Bebe Stevens : **Stan…pour toi et pour Wendy…le mieux c'est que tu la quittes.

**Stan Marsh : **Bordel de merde.

* * *

**Stan Marsh **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

* * *

**Kenny McCormick :** Ouah. Ça va vieux ? Tu tiens le coup ?

**Stan Marsh : **Ouais. No problem.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Mes fesses. Il est à côté de moi, est j'peux t'assurez que c'est pas « no problem ».

**Kenny McCormick : **Fuck. Ne t'inquiète pas Stanny ! Super Kenny arrive pour te sauver !

**Stan Marsh : **Laisse moi crever en paix.

**Clyde Donovan : **à ce point là ? Mais pourquoi il l'a quittée si c'est pour se transformer en loque humaine ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Disons juste que pour une fois dans sa vie, il a décider d'écouter nos conseils.

**Craig Tucker : **Et bien. Ça a l'air de lui réussir.

**Léopold Stotch : **Hey, les mecs, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc !

**Token Black : **Un truc ? Quel truc ?

**Léopold Stotch : **Ben…j'ai l'impression que Kenny est amoureux de Stan !

**Kyle Broflovski : **…quoi ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Qu'il veut se faire Stan, si tu veux.

**Kyle Broflovski : **J'avais comprit, merci. Mais…non. Attendez, c'est pas possible !

**Kevin Stoley : **C'est pas si improbable que ça !

**Craig Tucker : **T'es qui toi ?

**Tweek Tweak : **C'est le type qui est à côté de toi en histoire.

**Craig Tucker : **Oh. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci Tweek.

**Kevin Stoley : **ça fait plaisir.

**Bebe Stevens : **En fait, c'est pas si con que ç vous rappelez quand Kenny a commencer à sortir ses citations ? Il agissait bizarrement avec Stan juste avant ! Et l'histoire des liens de parenté, venez pas me dire que le fait qu'il ait mit Stan en tant que sa femme n'est pas un signe. Ensuite, il arrêtait pas d'être hyper salaud avec Wendy. Finalement, il va « comme par hasard » consoler Stan maintenant qu'il a rompu avec elle.

**Kevin Stoley : **Et ben putain.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Merde. Comment j'ai fais pour ne me rendre compte de rien ?

**Tweek Tweak : **Seigneur, c'est beaucoup trop de pression !

* * *

**Craig Tucker **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

* * *

**Clyde Donovan : **Sérieux ? Craig Tucker est en couple avec quelqu'un ? OH MON DIEU, ALERTER LES MEDIAS !

**Token Black **et **Bebe Stevens **aime ça.

**Tweek Tweak : **Ah ! Craig, tu m'avais promis que tu changerais pas ta situation !

**Craig Tucker : **Désolé Tweek…mais comme ça, peut-être que moins de connard de tourneront autour.

**Tweek Tweak : **Mais…c'est des amis de mon cours de dessin.

**Craig Tucker : **Je m'en fous. Les parasites doivent êtres éliminés.

**Kyle Broflovski, Clyde Donovan **et 98 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Token Black :**...C'est ce qu'on appelle être possessif.

* * *

**Stan Marsh **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

* * *

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Mais merde Stan, t'as vraiment rien retenu de ce qu'on t'a dit ? T'as rompu avec Wendy y a deux jour et tu te remets déjà avec elle ?

**Kenny McCormick :** En fait…il n'est pas avec Wendy.

**Bebe Stevens : **Butters avait donc raison.

**Stan Marsh : **Quoi ?

**Bebe Stevens :** C'est rien, laisse tomber.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Et ben putain. Alors…Stan, Kenny, vous êtes ensemble ?

**Stan Marsh : **Et ouais ! J'ai même arrêté de fréquenter les gothique.

**Clyde Donovan : **C'est donc du sérieux.

**Eric Théodore Cartman, Kyle Broflovski **et 5 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski **a invité dans la conversation **Kenny McCormick.**

* * *

**Kenny McCormick : **Oui Kyle ? Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ouais, en quelque sorte. Je devais juste te prévenir : maintenant que tu sors avec Stan, je te jure que si tu le quittes, que tu le fais pleurer ou que je le vois trainer avec les gothique à cause de toi, je pèterais lentement chacun de tes doigts, puis t'arracherais les yeux et te les feraient bouffer. Ensuite, je t'ébouillanterais vivant, et si tu n'es pas encore mort je te pendrais avec tes propres entrailles. Pigé ?

**Kenny McCormick : **…Heu…oui. Pigé.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Y a plutôt intérêt.

* * *

**Kenny McCormick **a écrit sur le mur de **Kyle Broflovski **:

« Oh, qu'il est mignon ce gamin ! Un vrai petit ange ! » Mon cul ouais. Mec, t'es un psychopathe. J'ai pas réussis a fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de toi.

* * *

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Kyle ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Cartman ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **J'ai l'impression qu'on est les deux seuls célibataire.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ouaip. Stan et Kenny sont sûrement en train de baiser quelque par…Tweek et Craig sont allé boire un café chez Harbuck, Clyde et Bebe vont probablement bientôt sortir ensemble…comme Token et Wendy, d'ailleurs.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Life sucks

**Kyle Broflovski : **I agree with you.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Au point où en on ait…on se fait une soirée pizza-Xbox ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **…J'arrive.

* * *

**J'ai mit un de mes couples préféré : Stan/Kenny ! Je sais pas pourquoi, je les trouve chou ensemble. D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire une one-shot sur eux. Mais bon, comme je dois aussi finir écrire le prochain chapitre de boy or girl ? et i'm weirder than you, ça sera pas pour tout de suite ! **


	2. dispute de couple

**Moui. Je sais. C'était supposé être secondaire. Maaaais...j'avais ce chapitre de prêt, qui n'attendait plus qu'à être posté...et je me suis donc dit que c'était con de ne pas le faire. Donc bon, j'ai remarqué que le Stenny n'est pas très populaire, ce que je peux comprendre.  
**

**Kokiicookie : **Voui...j'ai vu l'autre fic facebook. Mais j'avais depuis un petit moment cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête, et donc...j'ai quand même décidé de poster. Quant au couple, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mettre Kenny et Butters ensemble. Donc j'ai de la peine à les voire les deux en couple. Mais ça, c'était avant "going native". En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! .

**boothekid : **Haha ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me traite de génie...d'habitude les gens on plus tendance à douter que j'aie un cerveau. Donc bon...j'suis émue. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'autre !**  
**

**Jess1993 : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**  
**

**Snyp : **Merci ! C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je vois une fic facebook, j'peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Et faut dire que c'est souvent bien poilant.

**Loulou-Dark-Cat : **Le Kyman ? Youhou ! j'suis pas la seule à adorer ce couple ! Heu...oui. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

**hellsnight :** Haha ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et merci pour ta Review !

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski **a changé de photo de profil.

**Kenny McCormick : **ENFIN. Après sept ans de désastre capillaire, Kyle Broflovski est allé chez le coiffeur ! J'en ai la larme à l'œil.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Hey, je t'interdis d'insulter mes cheveux !

**Clyde Donovan : **C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles sous ta jewfro ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **…Ma quoi ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman :** Mais tu sais ! Ta jewfro. Contraction du mot « jew » et « afro ».

**Kyle Broflovski : **…Je ferais pas de commentaire. Mais bon. Ça fait plaisir de voir que ma coupe plait, hein.

**Kenny McCormick : **Roooh…ne te vexe pas ma fille. Ça fait parti des aléas de la vie !

**Stan Marsh : **J'crois que faut que t'arrête avec ton histoire d'arbre généalogique Kenny. Ça devient malsain. (Et ta coupe n'est pas ratée, Kyle.)

**Craig Tucker : **Moi je m'interroge surtout sûr comment Kenny peut connaitre le sens du mot « aléas ».

**Kenny McCormick : **…progéniture de péripatéticienne.

**Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski **et 12 autres ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Clyde Donovan : **Et ben ! Finalement, Kenny est quelqu'un de très culturé.

**Token Black : **C'est pas grave Clyde. On t'aime quand même.

**Eric Théodore Cartman, Tweek Tweak **et quatre autre ami(e) aiment ça.

**Clyde Donovan : **?

* * *

**Ruby Tucker **vient de s'inscrire sur facebook.

**Craig Tucker **aime ça.

**Kenny McCormick : **Ooooh. La petite sœur de Craig. Tu veux des bonbons ma chérie ?

**Stan Marsh : **Arrête ça Ken. J'veux pas que tout le monde pense que je sors avec un pédophile.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Trop tard.

**Craig Tucker : **Si tu tiens à tes dents, t'as intérêt à ne pas t'approcher de ma sœur à mois de cent mètre McCormick. Et attend que ta sœur s'inscrive, sale con.

**Ruby Tucker : **Vous êtes pathétique, bande de pauvres merdes.

**Stan Marsh, Clyde Donovan **et 33 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Craig Tucker : **…

**Kenny McCormick : **…

**Kyle Broflovski : **C'est dingue. J'ai carrément sentit à travers l'écran qu'elle nous faisait un doigt d'honneur.

* * *

**Ruby Tucker **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » .

* * *

**Craig Tucker : **à ouais ? Je peux savoir avec qui ?

**Ruby Tucker : **Commence pas à me saouler, Craig. Et ce que je t'ai harceler pour savoir avec qui tu sortais quand tu t'es mit en couple sur facebook avec le caféinoman complètement barje ?

**Tweek Tweak : **…Merci.

**Craig Tucker : **He ! Ne parle pas de Tweek comme ça ! Et puis toi t'as à peine treize ans. C'est différent.

**Ruby Tucker : **Bon…j'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille avant que je t'ai répondu. Alors OK. C'est Karen McCormick.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Mother of god.

**Stan Marsh, Token Black **et 25 autre ami(e)s aime ça.

**Clyde Donovan : **Et bien. On dirait que la famille Tucker n'aura pas de descendance.

**Stan Marsh : **La tienne non plus, remarque. Et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski **et 4 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Kenny McCormick : **Putain…Putain…Putain. Non, c'est pas possible. PAS mon innocente petite sœur. Oh bon dieu…je ne veux pas devenir le beau-frère de Craig !

**Craig Tucker : **Comment tu peux penser ce genre de détail à la con, alors que TA sœur se tape MA sœur ?!

**Kenny McCormick : **TA GUEULE ! Et ça n'est sûrement pas dans ce sens là !

**Craig Tucker : **Mais bordel ! Comment tu peux ne serais ce qu'ESSAYER de t'imaginer, putain ? Y a un truc qui va pas avec toi McCormick !

**Ruby Tucker : **Je déconnais.

**Clyde Donovan : **Oh…dommage. C'était marrant.

**Kenny McCormick : **…

**Craig Tucker : **…

**Kenny McCormick : **Craig…je crois que je hais ta sœur.

**Craig Tucker : **Je crois que moi aussi.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Ouais bon, à part ça, c'était qui finalement si c'est pas la sœur de Kenny ?

**Ruby Tucker : **C'est Ike Broflovski.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Pardon ?

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski **à publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Stan Marsh :**

« Plus JAMAIS vieux. Plus jamais je n'entrerais chez toi à l'improviste. En tout cas pas tant que tu sors avec Kenny. Et heu…désolé. J'imagine. »

* * *

**Token Black **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

* * *

**Clyde Donovan : **Laisse moi deviner : Tu sors avec Wendy, c'est ça ?

**Token Black : **Et ouais! Bien vu.

**Clyde Donovan :** Félicitation et bonne chance, dans ce cas !

**Token Black : **Heu…merci. J'imagine.

**Stan Marsh : **Ouais. Surtout bonne chance.

**Wendy Testaburger : **Ce n'est pas parce que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de années ensemble que tu dois compromettre l'avenir de ma vie sentimentale en me dénigrant, Stan.

**Kenny McCormick : **Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy. Je suis sûr que bientôt, Stan ne te dénigrera plus ! C'est Token qui s'en chargera.

**Kyle Broflovski, Clyde Donovan **et 6 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Token Black : **Hey ! Ne me mêla pas à ça, Kenny !

* * *

**Ike Broflovski **a invité **Eric Théodore Cartman, Stan Marsh **et **Kenny McCormick** dans la conversation :

* * *

**Kenny McCormick : **Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, Ike : C'est vrai que tu sors avec Ruby ?

**Ike Broflovski : **Heu…Oui. Y a un problème ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Non, non. Aucun. Tu peux commencer.

**Ike Broflovski : **Ok…alors. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Kyle.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Nous y voilà.

**Ike Broflovski : **Depuis un certain temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'allait plus sur facebook aussi souvent qu'avant.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Et ben qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Peut-être qu'il a enfin comprit que ça vie sentimentale est aussi vide que la maison de Kenny et que ça l'a fait déprimer.

**Kenny McCormick : **…Merci pour la comparaison, connard.

**Stan Marsh : **Attend un peu Ike. Moi j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait particulièrement changé ou qu'il va moins souvent sur facebook...

**Kenny McCormick : **Maintenant que tu le dis Stany, c'est vrai que ben…j'ai pas vu de changement.

**Ike Broflovski : **…Bon d'accord…peut-être pas.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Mais alors pourquoi tu nous as invité dans cette foutue conversation, putain ?!

**Ike Broflovski : **Parce que…parce que je trouvais ça trop cool !

**Stan Marsh : **…?

**Ike Broflovski : **Mais oui ! En vous invitant, j'avais l'impression d'être une sorte de..de maître du mal ! Comme Voldemort avec ses mangemorts, vous voyez ?

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Non. Non je vois pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est que tu nous a fait perdre notre temps pour rien du tout, p'tit con. Si ce n'est vouloir se sentir comme un mec qui a une gueule de serpent croisé avec E.T.

**Kenny McCormick : **Et qui n'a même pas de nez.

**Stan Marsh : **Ouais.

* * *

**Clyde Donovan **vient de créer la page « _L'amour c'est bien. Mais un tacos à la viande de porc, c'est mieux._ »

**Barbara Stevens : **Je vois, je vois…Intéressant de voir quelles sont tes priorités.

**Stan Marsh, Token Black **et 6 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Kenny McCormick : **Et après, tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de vie sentimentale ?

**Clyde Donovan : **Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point un tacos peut être compréhensif et généreux. Avec ça, j'ai pas besoin de copine !

**Kyle Broflovski :** D'accooord…et à par ça, ça va ? Tu fais la discussion à tes chaussettes tant qu'on y est ?

**Clyde Donovan : **He ! Ne parle pas de Berta et Josette comme ça ! Elles ont une âme aussi !

**Stan Marsh : **Je crois que ton cas est définitivement perdu, Clyde.

* * *

**Eric Théodore Cartman **a partagé une vidéo : « _Kyle complètement bourré qui fait sa déclaration d'amour à un porte-manteau. » _

**Kevin Stoley, Tweek Tweak **et 56 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Stan Marsh : **Oh bordel…Kyle j'suis désolé mais là…c'est juste épique !

**Craig Tucker : **Putain, il est pas bourré souvent, mais quand c'est le cas ça vaut le coup !

**Ike Broflovski : **Et c'est là que je me dis : heureusement qu'on a pas de lien de parenté.

**Token Black : **C'est magnifique Kyle. Magnifique. Ça, faut que je l'enregistre sûr mon ordi, histoire que je la ressorte quand je déprime.

**Kenny McCormick : **HAHAHAH ! Bon dieu Kyle ! Mais t'as bu quoi pour être autant beurré ? Vous devriez voir Clyde à côté de moi…il va s'étouffer avec la moquette.

**Stan Marsh : **Attend…qu'est-ce que Clyde fout chez toi ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Désoler d'interrompre ta crise de jalousie Stan, mais…je dois juste faire passer un message. CARTMAN, GROS CONNARD ! Tu n'avais PAS le droit de me filmer, merde ! Et sache que ma vengeance sera terrible ! Voilà tu peux continuer.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **J'attend de voire ça, le juif.

**Stan Marsh : **Alors Kenny ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Hein ? Mais tu vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux d'un mec qui a appelé ses chaussettes Berta et Josette ?

**Stan Marsh : **Non…j'voudrais juste savoir ce que le bouffeur de tacos fout chez toi. Le jour où tu m'as dit que t'étais pas là parce que tu devais accompagner ta sœur en ville.

**Kenny McCormick : **Ben…écoute, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

**Craig Tucker : **Ben merde alors…on dirait qu'il vient de se déconnecter.

**Kenny McCormick : **Bordel !

* * *

**Kevin Stoley **vient de créer l'album « _soirée chez Bebe…heureusement que je n'étais pas bourré. »_

**Kyle Broflovski : **Meeeerde…enfoiré de Stoley ! T'étais vraiment obligé de prendre des photos pendant que je faisais ma déclaration au porte-manteau ? Ça t'as pas suffit la vidéo ?

**Kevin Stoley : **Non…parce que…je suis un génie du MAL ! NYAHAHAH !

**Token Black : **Merde…je crois que lui aussi on l'a perdu.

**Craig Tucker : **C'est pas grave. On a cas l'enfermer dans une cellule avec Clyde.

**Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger **et 17 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Clyde Donovan : **Sérieux ? Oh, ça serait trop cool !

**Kenny McCormick : **o_O

**Kevin Stoley : **Vooooouais ! On mangerais de la bouffe mexicaine en matant star wars !

**Clyde Donovan : **LOL ! We can do that, bro !

**Kevin Stoley : **Fuck YEAH !

**Stan Marsh : **…

**Tweek Tweak : **Jésus christ…

**Craig Tucker, Eric Théodore Cartman **et 43 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski **a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Stan Marsh **:

« Joyeux anniversaire vieux ! Essaye de ne pas faire une crise de cynisme cette fois, hein !»

**Clyde Donovan : **Je te souhaite une journée d'anniversaire aussi riche et enrichissante qu'un tacos bien frit, Stan !

**Craig Tucker : **Je m'en fous un peu moi, mais…bonne anniv'.

**Tweek Tweak : **Bonne anniversaire !J'espère que les gnomes voleurs de slips vont être clément avec toi aujourd'hui.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Joyeux anniversaire, le hippie !

**Barbara Stevens : **Joyeux anniversaire ! Essaye de profiter sans penser à cette histoire avec Kenny…

**Léopold Stotch :** Et ben…joyeux seizième anniversaire, Stan** !**

**Kenny McCormick : **Stan…je sais que tu me fais la gueule et que ça sert à rien que j'essaye de t'expliquer, mais…bonne anniversaire. (même si j'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire en face sans risquer de me prendre un poing dans la gueule.)

* * *

**Stan Marsh **a publié quelque chose sur son mur:

« Je n'aurai pas dû donner ma confiance… »

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Et voilà. Il commence a nous sortir des phrases de tarlouze gothique.

**Kyle Broflovski : **Bordel Stan ! Arrête de jouer les victimes et ressaisit toi ! T'as même pas essayé d'écouter les explications de Kenny !

**Kenny McCormick : **Je te ferais remarquer, très cher Kyle, que TOI tu m'as torturé pendant UNE HEURE avant d'enfin écouté mes explications. Alors t'as rien a dire !

**Craig Tucker : **Sérieux Kyle ? T'as torturé Kenny ?

**Kyle Broflovski : **Ouaip. Enfin…à la base je devais lui péter les doigts, lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire bouffer, et ensuite l'ébouillanter vivant. Puis le pendre avec ses entrailles, s'il n'était pas encore mort. Mais comme j'ai pas réussit la première étape…j'ai décidé de l'attacher a une chaise et lui faire écouter du Justin Bieber jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

**Eric Théodore Cartman, Clyde Donovan **et 23 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Tu remontes dans mon estime, Kyle.

**Stan Marsh : **Et ? T'as une explication valable…McCormick ?

**Kenny McCormick : **OUI ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Si tu prenais la peine de m'écouter…je suis sûr que tu te trouverais bien con après !

**Stan Marsh : **…Si tu le dis.

**Kenny McCormick : **On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous habituel ? ( s'te plééé ! En plus c'est le jour parfait aujourd'hui !)

**Stan Marsh : **Bon…ok.

**Kevin Stoley : **« au point de rendez-vous habituel », hein…c'est-ce qu'on appelle être intime !

**Kyle Broflovski : **…You don't say ?

* * *

**Léopold Stotch **et** Stan Marsh **on été identifié dans une photo.

**Léopold Stotch : **Oh hamburgers ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter le défi de boire une bouteille de vodka !

**Craig Tucker : **Une bouteille ? Tu déconnes ? T'étais bourré au bout de deux gorgées.

**Clyde Donovan : **Cela dit, c'est très mignon de te voire faire un câlin au cactus. Presque aussi épique que Kyle qui fait sa déclaration au porte-manteau, tien.

**Kyle Broflovski :** Ta gueule connard ! Arrête de parler de ça !

**Kenny McCormick : **Ho…Comme t'es mignon habillé avec la jupe de Wendy, mon Stany !

**Stan Marsh : **Haha…merci beaucoup, Ken. Non mais sérieusement, je devais être bien bourré aussi.

**Tweek Tweak : **Alors…vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

**Stan Marsh : **Et ouais ! C'est vrai que j'aurai dû écouter Kenny depuis le début…j'ai été con.

**Barbara Stevens : **Et ? C'était quoi la fameuse explication ?

**Stan Marsh : **Ben en faite…si Kenny m'a mentit quand il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir parce qu'il devait accompagner sa sœur en ville, c'est parce qu'il a profité de la journée pour aller me chercher un cadeau pour mon anniv'. Et il a prit Clyde avec lui pour qu'il l'aide a choisir !

**Kyle Broflovski : **Oh ! Je vois ! C'était tout con, en fait. J'aurai même pas eut besoin de torture Kenny.

**Barbara Stevens : **…

**Clyde Donovan : **Ben quoi ?

**Barbara Stevens : **Non mais c'est juste que…quand je vois que Kenny a été jusqu'à te supporter une journée entière pour Stan…je trouve ça trooooop romantique ! Et ça me rappelle que j'ai pas de copain…

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Ben si t'as pas d'ami…

**Kyle Broflovski : **prend un curly !

**Stan Marsh : **what the fuck ?

**Craig Tucker : **On est entré dans une dimension parallèle ?

**Kenny McCormick : **Je sais pas…mais dans tout les cas, ça fait peur.

**Eric Théodore Cartman : **Hé, vous emballez pas !

**Kyle Broflovski : **C'était juste une erreur de jeunesse.

**Kevin Stoley, Clyde Donovan **et 32 autre ami(e)s aiment ça.

* * *

**THE END ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire. Si ce n'est que...heu...j'espère qu'il n'y a pas des fans de Justin Bieber parmi vous ? **


End file.
